The story of Pokemon
by merantel
Summary: Are you fed up with Ash with anime? do you know what writers like me do with him? well this might interest you


Are you fed up of Ash losing in anime?

Well this might interest you

The anime, for those who don't know this is a marketing device for the pokemon franchise. This is the reason that ash loses every time and annoys the fork out of us fans, does not evolves all his pokemons and does not has many pokemon

The fanfic on the other hand makes him very strong with all pokemon evolving quickly and catches any pokemon that the writer fancies without thinking and more

now let's break that down:

he loses every league:

Pokemon follows the hero's journey: this is best explained by "what makes a hero? - Matthew Winkler" but it goes something like this:

Call to Adventure: 'I want to become a pokemon master'

Assistance: 'brock misty and his pokemon'

Departure: 'leaves pallet town for adventure'

Trails: 'gym's, leagues and others'

Crisis:'they have stolen my pokemon or charizard is not listening to me'

Treasure: 'my pokemon is back with me or a badge or a simple thanks'

Result:' wins or loses and learns*(not always)'

Return:'back to the track for the badge or back to the league after losing'

New Life: 'different story now it is not him running from a flock of spearow now it is team rocket'

Resolution:'end of a one off or an ark or a season'

Status quo: with which the story ends.

Winning the league is a big part of becoming a Pokemon Master, so he is not going to win until the pokemon franchise as whole goes strong or else the story ends.

Now from the fanfiction point of view we usually tend to overcompensate the anime making him win the first league with overwhelming performance, it just devalues the importance of winning a league

The amount of pokemon:

With the theme "gotta catch em all" you would think that the writer of pokemon wants Ash to have all the pokemons or at least as many as possible, but instead they have chosen a much better route on my opinion that is to give personality to the pokemon that Ash has develope their character and make them more so that now when you play the game it matters more and attaches you more to them than let's say they were objects like cards.

Once again this is by large this contradicted by many fanfic in which Ash that has many

if not all the cool pokemons and legendaries that fancy the author of the story but with that many pokemon they cannot develop every pokemon that Ash has on his team. for example think about Krabby, Kingler, Muk and Tauros and now compare that to Pikachu, Charizard,

Squirtle, Bulbasaur and Pidgeotto and you can see the depth that these character have over the less used ones even that they have been there for 19+ years

Ash never ages but de-ages:

Pokemon has 20 years of anime, 20 season, 8 region visited(kanto twice) and currently on the 9th one the timespan of these episodes is huge so even if we take the smallest and place 1 year per region then ash would be 18-19 years old by now but by doing that they are also saying that there is a linear continuation between them but in anime this continuations is non existent Pikachu resets all pokemon stay in Pallet Town and Ash forgets 90% of what he did and learned before not to mention that the the targeted population are kids around that age.

For this aging thing there are 3 ways to do this that I can think of,

1\. The one used by anime basically a reset

2\. The transition from orange to johto where he went from strong team to gradually weaker team which he trained to be strong again

3\. Make the opponents stronger and stronger (this however devalues his position in previous league and is easily countered by adding a mechanic of tiers, when he started he was in noob tier the gyms treated him that way and in the league he was against same tier people, with time he grew up in tier)

Ash is dumb:

It is much more easier to make a dumb character than a smart one, for one when you ask why did he do that the answer can always be because he is dumb. but when you ask why did he do that dumb thing with smart character that can take you out of the story and make you realize that the author has to script an episode per week and cannot look it from all the angles

For fanfiction it is the contrary, it is look at me that was dumb in the anime now MY version it is not that dumb in fact it awesome and cool he is now a psychic and aura user and can fight legendary himself with his uber OP as fork ability now it is not about pokemon battle it is about Ash battle

Evolution of the Pokemon story line:

Pokemon is evolving guys and in some aspects in a good way, Kalos and Alola have added culture and depth to the region that refine the story. this did not exist in other episodes previously and they felt quite generic, the trails instead of gym and the kahunas is a good get away from the norm, however no fanfic that i have read (not that i have read them all…) has this characteristic in them how about giving a culture to Kanto or Johto make them more than a generic place

I hope that this helps you guys and gals(who am I kidding) into NOT keep making a story where Ash was betrayed or had another tragedy and runs away only to return with OP as fork with pokemons that most likely include many legendaries during a massive competition for revenge or to humiliate others to end up win it all get a harem you fancy and all to make diddo comparison with anime Ash telling yourselves how many times yours is bigger that the original's

Or simply making a shipping fic where it is 80-90% teenage romance a 5% of pokemon and a 15% of the remaining story, here is an idea make a teenage character of your choice he can look like Ash, you can even call him Ash and then you make another character of your choice that like the previous one can look like be called anything you want, they both won't behave like in canon, not even close so it doesn't matters put them in your typical high school or neighbours or some other cheesy setting because why not, remove pokemon because you clearly don't need it and it gives you more opportunity to develop the new character that happen to look and be named like some other famous one and call it pokemon shipping without pokemon because we really didn't need them for our story or simply write a story of your own, I forking don't know why you need Pokemon for it! But anyway it's not like I can do anything other than ignore all those stories and find true gems among all the non creative rocks

All those who agree or disagree or just want to add something review you can read the other reviews and see their opinions, may be I am wrong or a minority but I just wanted to get my words out there


End file.
